Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by BBleached
Summary: Soul meets Maka, who tells him that she's going to be married. How will Soul take it? He haven't told her his feelings yet. Inspired by Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou. Sequel idea prepared.


_Maybe time isn't always what we need..  
__Sometimes, it's just a small bit of courage.._

The rain clattered on the windows, silent rumbles were heard and the lightnings could be seen by the horisont. Voices could be heard from the street below, whispers from the room above. All this within a minute.

**Time**

It was a thing the world never would understand. Time is what we see, have seen and will see. There is no present time, because everything goes forward every second, millisecond. The present time is a mirage what we think is right now, but actually, it's only past and future that is the real terms of time.

We always say that time is the thing that heals every wound, but there's only one thing that time can not heal.

**Broken hearts**

The thing with broken hearts is simple. We live for something, but it ends with tearing us apart. There's no one in the world that haven't been feeling the stab in the heart as it would shatter in thousand pieces, wheter it's of sorrow, agony or

**Love**

What love does to our heart is beyond our minds. It drives us crazy. Gives us passion. Gives us trust. Love is one of the strongest emotions a human can have, but also leaves a strong counterpart;

**Hate**

The feeling of being abandoned, betrayed, turned down, laughed at, bullied, everything that can leave a negative feeling turns into hate, but we disguise it as sorrow, pain, jealousy, envy and disgust.

The elders always say that we shouldn't use such strong words, but they never thought of the hate for the word. Hate always surround us, wheter we want it or not. It lies within the soul.

_A sound "soul" rest within a sound mind and a sound body_

* * *

A boy in his early twenties stood by the bridge and looked up in to the clouded sky. Tha air was cold and his black coat didn't help much, it was as it was something else that made it feel colder than usual.

His white hair blew with the wind and his crimson eyes scanned the area after a car. He waited for someone. She was the reason he lived and breathed, yet had she left him, and now he stood here and waited for her for what it seemed the thousand time.

She was late, and it wasn't her to be late. She was the one who always was on time. She always said it wasn't cool to be late. Now it sounded funny, but it made him move and be ready in time.

Slowly, the frontlights of a car could be seen on the road. He stood still and waited, as he always had done. Waited. Waited for the right time to tell her, but that time never came.

A girl in the same age as him stepped out of the car and slowly turned her head towards him, her dustblonde hair also blew with the wind as her emerald eyes locked their gaze with his.

"So you came at last..Soul."

"I did." He answered her. "It wouldn't have been cool if I didn't."

"You're still stuck with the 'cool'- exterior?" She tilted her head and gave off a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Sill annoyed as always..Maka?" The boy named Soul asked back. "Anyways, I guess mocking with me wasn't the reason why you asked me to meet you here, right?"

"No."

"What is it then?" Maka turned her gaze away as he asked, not sure if she could stand to look in to his eyes.

"I..I..I'm going to be married Soul."

"You..what?!" She winced a little by his outburst but recovered soon.

"And I want you to be there." With that she left him on the bridge, questions hanging, but the questions weren't weighing. He didn't pay attention to anything than the sound of a car driving away and the pieces of his heart shatter. This wasn't the way he wanted it to be.

* * *

The bells were heard and a huge crowd of people he used to know and did not know were together this day in the church. Maka's wedding.  
It wasn't fair. He was the one who had known her his entire life, the one he grown up with, promised to be with until the end. Their fate was sealed the first day they laid their eyes upon each other. It was him who proteted her, who followed her every step, yet it wasn't him who stood beside her.

You couldn't deny she was beautiful when she stood there and smiling. It was her special day, and he wasn't someone who wanted to spoil it for his own selfish sake, but it was hard to see her with another man. It was a sight that never would leave him. He loved her, he loved so much as he let her marry another. He couldn't decide if he felt jealousy, anger, agony or lonely, but he didn't deny when he said he hated himself for letting her go.

What they had together was memories. Precious memories yet couldn't they go back to those days.

When she walked out of the church, all he wanted to do was to take her hand and tell her what he felt, but it wasn't the right time. It never was the right time.  
By only staring at her he could feel the guilt. The guilt that he never was able to reveal his feelings, not even now, years apart from the past.

He did never imagine how it would be without her. How he would live. It was only naturally for her to be by his side, but that time is gone.

She turned her gaze to his place in the crowd and lingered on him. What was he supposed to do? Turn around and show her that he wasn't happy? It would be the right thing but yet..he smiled. For a moment he thought he saw regret in her eyes but it vanished as soon as her husband turned her around to give her a kiss full of passion.  
The smile never faded on his lips, even if it was fake. If she's happy, he would be happy to know it, even if he can't see her any longer. Even if it makes himself lonely. Even if it makes him suffer.

* * *

Three weeks later, he stood on the bridge again and waited for her, again. This time she was on time and the regret was back in her eyes.

"What is it now Maka?" He opened one of his closed eyes to look at her. "Or should I call you Mrs. Ichijou?"

"Cut it Soul. I don't have time for it."

"So you're alone then?"

"Yes I am, and he will come back within twenty minutes. I have to be home by then." She said and turned her gaze to his face. "And I just wanted to tell you that I never stopped loving you Soul." His eyes shot open as he watched her walk away. "But now..it's too late. I'm sorry Soul, I'm sorry."

He stood there with a lost expression. Maybe time wasn't the thing he waited for. It was courage. Courage to tell her those three words. Courage to reveal his feelings. Courage to realize his mistake. Courage to stand up again.

* * *

**A little one-shot I wrote in boredom and missing my boyfriend and thinking how it would have been if I didn't took the step. And listening to TVXQ's _Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou?_ (_Why Did I Fall In Love With You?_)**

**A sequel will come up, if you want it. ^^ and since I love SoulMaka to death I can stand the feeling of leaving Soul in his misery, it will be about the reunion of the two of them in a sad way. Maka's being abused and used by her husband and Soul seems to be the only one who notices it. **

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Love**

**BBleached~**


End file.
